


是的，一切都会远去

by bunayou



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Banter, First Meetings, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff and Humor, IronStrange Week 2019, Light Angst, M/M, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Pre-Relationship
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 10:29:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19060828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunayou/pseuds/bunayou
Summary: Tony看见他们的住院医生变成巫师，于他而言，那个男人立即成了一套拼图，那拼图是他不能不坚持拼成一块的。但当然了，宇宙向他扔来一个谜，不断撩拨他，但不过几个钟头后，又把它带走了。谁曾想，他们的第一天也会是最后一天呢？谁曾想，最后一天不必是永别。IronStrange Week 2019 May ~ Day 1 - Last Day Together





	是的，一切都会远去

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Yeah, Everything Goes Away](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18897895) by [lantia4ever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lantia4ever/pseuds/lantia4ever). 



> 嗨奇异铁粉丝们！  
> 这里是奇异铁五月周的一点小东西，只是因为我在汤不热上IronStrange Haven的惊鸿一瞥。  
> 我已经对自己的疯狂产文的日子饥渴难耐了，而生发的脑洞也正源源不断地转化为文字……所以，就这样。此处自成领域，不屈服于终局之战的淫威。事实上，我产的所有粮大概都是这般，因为我注定活在否认之中，它也值得如此:D。  
> 这篇文的灵感，连同文章穿插的歌词，都来自一首歌：我永远喜爱的Always gold，由Radical Face演唱而成。  
> 在这一周里，享受吧，把对奇异铁的爱散播四方<3。我仍对目前这么多的粮不敢置信，去年的这个时候，这里不过寥寥数百篇文。我是说，wow，看看这漂亮的数字吧<3。

 

_我的生命中再也没有你的消息_

__你的心里遍布空洞_ _

__我无法弥补_ _

 

大多数夜里，Tony无法入眠。睡眠非他所长，真的。从阿富汗之后就如此了，从纽约之后就如此了，从那突变的忍者巫师向他展示末日之景之后就如此了。

既然世界末日已确凿无疑地降临了，他便更没有安眠的理由了。

为了什么呢？

为了梦见灰尘、泪水和紫色混蛋冲着他哈哈大笑吗？梦见最深处的噩梦化为现实？

为什么要费神去睡觉呢？为了休息？他有整整一个周去做这件事。

可惜他不能，他知道他不能。因此他放弃了睡觉，坐在驾驶座上，凝视那一望无际的浩渺宇宙，被诅咒的知识让他保持清醒。

诚然——他们快要耗尽选择了，先是燃油、食物，很快会是水和氧气。但他不会安息，不会死去，不会奔向来世跟那半个宇宙重逢的。

他清楚这一点，因为 ** **没有别的办法了**** 。

那句话在他的脑海中反复回荡，仿佛某种折磨人的咒语一般——一心想把他逼疯……可惜它没有。他的大脑紧紧抓住这一点，像溺死之人攥紧最后一根稻草。它没有让他癫狂，正相反，它催促他不停的前行。

真是不可思议——不过是一句简单的话，出自某位基本上 ** **刚认识**** 的人。那个人几个小时前叫他混账，拿斗篷 ** **袭击**** 他，在外星人危机的中场朝他抛媚眼，告诉他一旦事到临头，为了保护珍贵的宝石，自己很乐意牺牲他和Peter。

就初次相遇而言，这恐怕是最疯狂的一次。

就相遇的终结而言，这一次他带走了一切。

凭着这一点，Tony断定这并非最后的结局，无论如何都不是的。他只是刚刚认识了这个人，便很快认识到这人最为关键的两面。

“我会牺牲你和那个孩子，以保护时间宝石。“Strange巫师博士如是说。

“放了他，我把宝石给你。”同一个Strange巫师博士这样说道。

鉴于Tony那些所谓的朋友，他对他人性格的判断力应该糟糕至极，但他愿意孤注一掷，赌Strange既非一个白痴，也不是一个活生生的自我矛盾体。

因此他献出时间石来救Tony的性命，绝不是为了让Tony几周后在太空的某个角落里窒息而死。不论他从魔法预览中看见了什么，一定有某个理由促使他这么做。

 ** **没有别的办法了**** 。

除非事态极端地恶化了，Tony短期内不该休息，即便某种程度上他能做到。

要是事态 ** **真的**** 恶化至极了，他确信自己一旦化为幽灵，便会冲着那该死的巫师破口大骂。

但在那一刻来临之前，他会紧紧攥住这句话，攥住自己这条命，攥住希望……胜利的道路只此一条，他把这句话化为毛茸茸的毯子，以此裹住全身。

 ** **他**** 仍然能扭转乾坤，以某种方式。一旦回到地球，他就能解决这一切。他不清楚方法在哪，但它一定存在。

他们一定会成功的，别无他途，因为巫师是这么说的。

 

__我听见你这么说，在你离开的那天_ _

__“一切都会远去吗？”_ _

__是的，一切都会远去_ _

 

“那么我有个大胆的想法。”Tony悄悄推开圣所藏书室的大门，朝Strange背后凑过去，突然来了这么一句，“下一次你负责PlanA的时候，能不能在出牌前 ** **把计划告诉我们**** ？”

Stephen正在安静地读他的书，闻此差点把手上的书扔了出去。他睁大眼睛瞪着Tony，说不出话来。

“什么？”Tony退回去一点，“太快了吗？说真的我们已经认识好几个月了，我真的忍不住。”

“你怎么进来的？！”巫师朝他咆哮道，仍旧震惊无比。

“噢是Wong教了我一些小把戏。不是魔法……但我从昏迷中醒来后，就一直在这周围打转，在这儿吃了十个起司汉堡，还把摩托罗拉手机砸在了Rogers脸上。时间太长了，足够把这地方的秘密摸得一清二楚了。比如……如何悄悄接近毫无防备的法师。”

“是Wong。”他愣愣地说道，面上变成难以置信。

“是啊，我告诉他，我会让碧昂丝起死回生，然后他就宣称是我终生的仆人了。”

“噢去他的。”他翻了个白眼，“宇宙命悬一线而他居然——”

“他居然迎头赶上，而不是原地待命。他摆平了你那群喜欢喝草茶的家伙，以各种能想到的方式滥用传送门，帮我实现了我那邪恶的计划。他比你酷多了。”

“不好意思？！”

“说到你，我改主意了。你从现在起不会负责设计PlanA了，直到永远。”

Strange叹了口气，在他那老旧扶手椅上重新坐下，“如果我告诉你未来什么样，它就不会发生了。”他说，听起来很疲惫，跟Tony几个月来的感受别无二致。

“噢滚滚滚——你本该超级详细地阐述，把将要发生的 ** **一切**** 都吐出来！而我会让它发生的。你有清晰的记忆，你肯定记得。”

“我没有看清每个细节。就算这样，我也不能告诉你。没有——”

“没有别的办法了，好吧。我宁愿你说 ** **一切都会好起来的**** 。要是说过去几周我在巫师们身上学到了什么，那一定是他们都超他妈神棍。所以……不管怎样，谢谢？我猜？”

“我很抱歉，Tony。”他轻呼一口气，低声说，成功让Tony的脑功能停摆。这是自他们见面以来第二次停摆了。

同样的神情，同样的语气，同样的颓废面目，那一次是在泰坦，是几个月前的事情了。泰坦成为了过去，最好永远待在过去。

不会再有了。

“我很抱歉——”

“我没有。”

“什……什么？”

“我一点都不……抱歉，追着你这巫师的屁股到太空去，跟紫葡萄干架，败在紫葡萄手上，让我最糟糕的噩梦成了真，和那位愤愤的杀人机器人女士待在太空里慢慢等死，陷入昏迷，待在这儿好几周听Wong对你的吐槽，然后拯救半个宇宙。不管Carol叫我道歉多少次，我也绝对不会为自己朝Roger脸上砸手机而道歉。我……我也许有一丢丢歉意，为自己差不多把十个起司汉堡都喷在他脸上。但我依旧坚持立场，绝不道歉。”

“哦……是吗？”Strange脸上的颓丧消失了，破碎成毫不掩饰的疑惑，“我……”

“是 ** **你**** 让这一切发生了，白痴。所以要是我再从你口里听见一声抱歉，我就把宇宙大锅砸你身上，或者别的什么。”他咧嘴一笑，环顾四周搜索着什么，“那该死的东西现在搁哪儿呢？”

Strange闭上了嘴，面上柔和了些许，变成了一种……新的神情。Tony能应付这个新的。

“在大厅里，记得吗？”他清了清嗓子，直直盯着Tony，差点把他吓出个哆嗦。

“呃……不，不在那儿。我头脑风暴的时候，把它当成了扔草稿的垃圾桶。”

那种直直的凝视突然裂成怒容，“你 ** **干了什么**** ？！”

“这个鬼屋里，就它是干净的碗状物了，沿上还闪闪发亮。但我已经用它来处理有毒废弃物了……事实证明，你不管扔进去什么，它都能分解得干干净净……或者吐出来的，事实上。”

“你到底 ** **干了啥**** ？！”他又咆哮了一遍。

现在这人顺眼多了，几乎变回了那天出现在公园里的风趣混蛋医生。

“别担心啦Doc，我至少没用它溶解别人的脸。”

“噢 ** **真棒**** ，你把圣所最强大的两件遗物变成了办公用具，我真高兴。”他不爽地抿起嘴，眯眼瞪着Tony。

“不妨等等看我对厨房做了什么吧。”Tony幸灾乐祸地笑道。几个月…… ** **好几个月**** 以来，他都感觉自己像一块巨大的磐石，伫立在泰坦星之上。但时至今日，死亡和压力终于开始崩塌。

“去你……Wong！你让Stark对厨房干了什么？！”他大喊道。

圣所沉默不语。

“又回到‘Stark’了吗？真有意思。好吧，顺便告诉你，Wong不在这儿。碧昂丝举办了一场复出演唱会——但愿你懂这是什么意思——而我不巧正好有VVIP的票。感谢你过去几个月一直追着我那疯狂的屁股，所以，你呢？”

“我？”

“你拯救了半个宇宙，有什么想法没有？”

“我不过是看着我们失败一千四百万次罢了。”他摇了摇头，偏开了视线。

“一千四百万六百……多少，零五次？那是好多好多次了……看着，我们，失败。我是说，我们毕竟成功了。别太轻看自己啊，你在我这儿好歹有了15%的信用。”

“十…… ** **十五**** ？”他扬起眉毛，几缕凌乱的发丝无风自动。

“可以谈条件，你也许能讲价讲到三十……或者四十？三十到四十吧，我总是欢迎讨价还价。”

“三十到四十，哦我的、好吧我告诉你，Stark先生，讨价还价是我的长项，我至少能谈到六十。”

“你目前的想法很大胆啊，Doc。Wong把你那谈条件的鬼把戏告诉我了，我希望你能认清现实，这里不是什么外维度，你可不能惹恼我，逼着我放弃。”

Strange没再跟进这个谈笑，相反，他扬起一个微笑，不是坏笑不是傻笑——只是简单纯粹的笑笑，跟之前很不一样，“是啊，真的不会。我看过一千四百万个未来， 哪一次你都没放弃过。”

“那是当然。”他不敢回以微笑，害怕就此忘记该说些什么，“看起来你该提高自己的水平了，巫师。”他挤了挤眼睛，转身离去，摆出十足的傲气。

“你说得对，Stark。”

“你继续这么喊我，我马上把这藏书室变成碧昂丝的圣殿。”他回头一看，正好撞见Strange站起身来，那令人印象深刻的身高展露无遗，斗篷在他的周身飘扬。

“你继续威胁我的圣所，我马上把现存所有的StarkPhone变成摩托罗拉。”

“哦——Wong果然没有开玩笑，你谈条件的方法真卑鄙，我记下了。之后再见吧，Stephen。”他补了一句，欣赏着对方脸上五花八门的新表情，等欣赏够了才转身离开。

“你知道哪里能找到我。”

Tony吃吃的笑着，头也不回地朝他挥手作别，随后消失在走廊里。

就世界末日后的初次重逢而言——乐观预测此后会有更多的相见——这也没那么糟。

是初见，不是永别。

 

__但我会在这里，直到永远_ _

__所以当你来到附近，记得叫我一声啊_ _

 


End file.
